mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Pyle vs. Jesse Lennox
The first round began and they touched gloves. Pyle missed an inside leg kick. They circled. Four thirty-five. Lennox ate a right hand and landed a leg kick. Four fifteen as Pyle replied with a leg kick. Four minutes. They circled feeling out other out. Pyle landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. Lennox landed a leg kick. Lennox landed an inside leg kick. Three fifteen. Pyle worked for a double, Lennox stuffed it and broke with a knee to the body. Three minutes. Lennox missed a body shot to the hook. Lennox landed a nice leg kick. Lennox landed a leg kick. Pyle landed a leg kickw tih two thirty five. Lennox landed a pair of leg kicks. Two fifteen. Pyle landed an inside leg kick and they clinched and broke with two minutes left. Pyle pumped the jab. Lennox landed a blocked body kick. Pyle replied with one. One thirty-five remainning. Lennox blocked a high kick. Lennox landed an inside leg kick. Pyle landed a nice front kick there after one fifteen. One minute. Lennox stuffed a double and they broke. Lennox landed a right hand and another. Thirty-five. Pyle landed a left hook and a big right hand and dropped Pyle. He got on top in mount with a guillotine, arm-in from the top. Awesome awesome. Fifteen. It's tight. Lennox was holding on, but it's tight as all hell. Lennox escaped Pyle landed a big hammerfist. The first round ended now. The second round began. Lennox came out with a bloody nose. He blocked a high kick. Pyle landed another nice straight right. Good head movement. Lennox landed a leg kick. Pyle landed a jab. Four thirty-five. Lennox landed a double jab and a body shot. Pyle worked for a double, Lennox stuffed it briefly, stood, to the clinch. Four fifteen. Lennox almost had the standing back. He kneed the body. Pyle dropped for a kimura. Four minutes. He had the arm locked up but he was on the bottom. Lennox was on top in half-guard. Pyle got a beautiful sweep and worked for an armbar. He was on top in half-guard. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Three minutes. Pyle landed a left hand. Two thirty-five. Pyle was working for a pass with his instep. Lennox regained guard though. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Pyle landed a pair of left hands. Lennox was trying to stand, he turtled up. Lennox stood and ran, but Pyle kept his standing back, Pyle stayed glued to him and they turned to the clinch, Lennox stuffed a double and Pyle pulled guard with one thirty-five. One fifteen. 'The referee said watch the trachea.' One minute. 'Don't grab that trachea!' Thirty-five. Pyle grabbed an armbar, Lennox defended that and an omoplata and took the back. Fifteen. Pyle had side back mount. Pyle said 'knee to the head' and the referee said 'no he didn't.' The second round ended. The third round began. Pyle kneed the body. Lennox landed a right hand. Lennox landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Pyle landed a front kick. Pyle landed a leg kick. Pyle landed an inside leg kick with four fifteen, and then a body kick. Four minutes as Pyle landed an inside leg kick. Lennox landed a good leg kick. Lennox landed a leg kick, inside. Three thirty-five. Lennox was swinging too wild. He ate an inside leg kick, nope he checked. Three fifteen. Lennox landed a leg kick with three minutes. Lennox was coming forward constantly. He missed a Superman punch. Two thirty-five. Pyle landed a good jab and another. Pyle missed a spinning heel kick. Two fifteen with a good inside kick from Pyle. Pyle landed a nice leg kick. Lennox landed a body shot and another with two minutes, too. Lennox landed another body shot. They clinched and Pyle stuffed a double. Pyle kneed the body and broke with an uppercut with one thirty-five. Pyle looks relaxed as fuck. One fifteen. Pyle landed a jab. That nose was bleeding again. One minute. Lennox landed a Superman punch and a right and a massive left hook and Pyle was rocked. Pyle pulled guard. Lennox was turning it on now. Thirty-five. Pyle locked up an armbar and then a triangle. It was tight. Pyle landed six elbows from the bottom. He said Lennox was out with nineteen and the fight was over. Beautiful, seriously beautiful.